


Rainbow socks

by grassangel



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Socks, discussion of underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-22
Updated: 2006-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in the morning and Orihime is discussing her underwear with Uryuu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow socks

"Ishi-ri, do you like my socks?" Inoue Orihime swung one of her otherwise bare legs for him to inspect.

"Well," Ishida Uryuu stopped halfway though knotting his tie, "it's is quite a marvel how they can manage to mass produce such a complex garment."

She frowned slightly. "I asked you whether you liked them or not Ishi-ri. And if they are so complex, then why can they make this so easily?" She pulled dubiously at the straps of her bra.

He blushed behind his hand as he pushed the bridge of his glasses up. "Socks don't have sizes. Your bra on the other hand-" He flushed and turned around to finish knotting his tie.

"What other hand!" Orihime whined at him.

"You do know the size of it right?" He looked at her, his cheeks flushing brightly.

"No," she said cheerfully, "I cut the tags off because they're irritating. Though it does make shopping difficult..." Her train of thought floated away.

"'Hime." Uryuu said her name so she'd pay attention, "because they have sizes they can be made to fit better. With socks, it's one size fits all."

"But socks are stretchy. They don't need sizes." She spontaneously stopped swinging her feet and stood up to pull her top on.

"Uh, 'Hime?" He almost cringed as he watched her pull the button-up shirt over her head and somehow wiggle into it.

"What?" Amazingly, none of the buttons had popped off her shirt as she turned to face him.

"You should change out of them. Your socks." He nodded toward them as he bent to retrieve his shoes.

"I want to leave them on for a while longer. I like them." She wiggled her toes before using a foot to pick up one of his shoes and chuck it at him.

"Don't get them confiscated though. You know how strict Kagine-sensei is about following school dress code."

"What if," she picked up the grey socks in question, "I put them on over?" She wiggled them in front of his face, flicking them out.

"Orihime, please. Not in front of my face." Ishida back-pedalled a bit, the grey socks somewhat menacing when only a few centimetres in front of his face. They were removed to be replaced with Orihime's eyes staring up at him.

"You're evading my questions today."

"Um, what was the question again?" Uryuu didn't recall her asking a question in the last few minutes.

Orihime skipped back and held out the socks again before answering, smiling broadly. "Should I wear these socks over my rainbow ones!"

Uryuu sighed before pushing her hands down. "You know the quality of the school socks are low. The dye'll rub off onto your socks and the dye will rub off and stain them and-" he got cut off by Orihime interrupting.

"See? You do like them" she smiled broadly into his face before throwing her arms around him, her socks still in hand. "You don't want them to get dirty." She jumped excitedly.

Uryuu let out a strangled sound as Orihime bounced up and down around his neck. "No," he managed to squeeze out, "I just don't want you to loose their brightness."

She stopped and pouted up at him.

"No, you do care." She leant up and pecked him on the forehead before springing away and stripping the rainbow toe socks off her feet. "Come on!" She hopped around pulling the grey socks on and getting their bags and shoes, "otherwise we'll be late for school! And don't forget lunch!" She rushed to the door to put her shoes on, leaving a rather bewildered Ishida Uryuu standing there.


End file.
